Bring me down
by Lace Doily
Summary: Then why did it make so much damned sense? More times she had been left waiting than actually doing any good at all. She would probably have better luck working at Arkham and ending up like Harley than fighting along side Batman.


"Why do you even bother waiting for him? You know your only second best, its sad really; you think this makes you loyal? No, no confused little Batstalker it doesn't." Barbra cringed, fighting the tears; silent swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Just go away Harley. Leave me alone."

She cocked her head, leaning down to the pitiful cretin. "What are you burnt out or something? Burnt out from sitting on your ass all day doing nothing?"

Barbra stood up to object, only to get shoved back down. "No, not nothing; waiting for nothing." Harley laughed harshly nearly falling backwards. She wrapped her arm over her shoulders, her body shacking with laughter, mouth curled up in her usual cruel smile. "You see its funny, because he never shows up; so he's like-NOTHING!"

Barbra stood up, letting Harley fall in the pile of trash next to the bench.

"I'm out of here." She hissed not sure she was heard over the obnoxious laughter.

"B-but what about Batman? What if he needs you, and gasp! Your not there! Whatever will he do?!"

She shook her head turning the corner, well then he knows where to find her...at home...as usual. She knew Harley wasn't right, she couldn't be; she was mental! Crazy! Psychotic! Then why did it make so much damned sense? More times she had been left waiting than actually doing any good at all. She would probably have better luck working at Arkham and ending up like Harley than fighting along side Batman.

"And where the hell do you think your going?" She never noticed how aggravating her voice got after long exposure to it. Kind of like a disease, huh. Harley disease, no cure found but instant death, heh; she giggled at her funny.

"You think I'm funny huh? Well laugh on this bitch." Shoving her against the store window, pounding her fist into her skull; the glass cracking under the pressure of the blows. Barbra struggled, putting her arms up. Harley yanked her forward kneeing her in the stomach, pulling chunk of her hair out. She let out a grunt, searching for any weak-spot on this screwy freak. Harley grasped the back of her head ripping off her mask, red vibrant hair falling to her shoulders.

"Funny I always imagined you a blonde. Isn't life so full of surprises?" Taking her hair she yanked her close to her, shoving her on her knees. "Scream." She ordered.

"Over my dead body." She spat.

"No, not yet. Come on baby, let it rip out of you. Let me hear you scream for your pitiful life; and I may reconsider."

"Fuck you!"

"Ohhhh, kitty's got claws." She yanked back harder, hairs slowly being yanked out from the back; tears pricked in her eyes.

"What are you going to cry, because that's almost half as good. You'll have to work for the other half I'm afraid."

"Please...just leave me alone." She begged, just wanting to go home.

"Well, since you said please...NO!" She giggled slamming her head into the window frame. Glass shattered everywhere, a pain rushed through her face as hot liquid gushed from it. The alarm from the store sounded.

"Your first criminal record, I'm so proud! But what will daddy say...that is if he's still breathing after I'm done with you." Harley grinned. No...she wouldn't get that far, even if she died; she would save a life. Barbra kicked the feet out from under her, hoping for a smooth getaway, instead her grip was on her cape and brought her on top of Harley. She smiled,

"Wow, didn't know you rolled that way tiger." She purred at her.

Barbra glowered, trying to move her arms to slap this bitch. A tight grip stopped her as she was flipped over now beneath Harley, their bodies pressed together, hot sweat mixing with blood. "Sorry, I like to be on top."

She figured, she seemed the type. This was gentler and didn't hurt, why? What was she playing at now? Barbra stared intently into Harley's deep blue eyes.

Now would be her chance to escape, she was barley on her she didn't even seem to weigh all that much; it would be an easy get away. So the question that scared her...why was she still there?

"Harley..."She said in a raspy voice. "Get off."

She blinked down at her, leaning down. "No."

Barbra gulped, as their lips pressed together; as if the world seemed to stop. Her arms free wrapping around her pulling her closer. Her taste, mysterious and kept her begging for more. Their mouths opening and closing just passing air for now, this was nothing serious...right? Nothing more than a kiss.

Harley gripped her hips pulling her up, their tongues

meeting. Barbra felt her head beneath her hands gently pulling off Harleys mask having her blonde hair softy rub against her palm. She moaned rubbing her back, feeling her curves and scars threw the tight fabric. She couldn't fight it anymore. Want, need, had to have.

"Love me Harley Quinn." She hissed.

In the distance police cars sounded.


End file.
